Will You Be Mine
by azriyana
Summary: ketika pekerjaan adalah sebuah babak penentuan, Wings tidak perlu susah bayah merebut gelas sarjana yang selalu ia idam-idamkan, Ayahnya adalah pengancam terhebat yang pernah Wings temui.
**WILL YOU BE MINE**

Pemain : Kyungsoo, Wings  
rate T

Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya penuh semangat, memasang wajah berkobar seperti api yang di beri bensin hingga api menyala begitu ganas dan terang, pakaiannya sangat rapih mengalahkan para ibu pejabat yang selalu mendampingi para suaminya, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat terurai panjang dengan poni yang terbelah dua menambah keanggunannya, diberinya sedikit makeup natural di wajahnya, berjalan layaknya seorang model yang berjalan di panggung katewok, hari ini adalah hari penentuan, sudah beberapa kali dia melamar pekerjaan namun semuanya di tolak dengan mentah, ancaman yang di keluarkan oleh ayahnya membuat dia harus berusaha dengan gigih agar dia bisa di terima kerja kali ini.

"untuk terakhir kalinya ayah memberi kesempatan padamu untuk melamar satu perusahaan lagi, jika masih saja kau tidak di terima kau akan ayah jodohkan dengan seseorang yang sudah ayah tentukan"

Kata-kata itu selalu membuat Wings bergidig ngeri, ancaman ayahnya sangat parah. Bagaimana bisa menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang belum di kenalnya, wanita yang berumur 25 tahun itu terus memegangi tengkuknya, merasakan bulu-bulunya berdiri tegak.

Wanita itu bernama Wings, nama yang cukup unik bukan? Nama tersebut di berikan oleh sang ibu, mengingat ibunya sangat mencintai tokoh kartun Tingkerbell, entah apa yang mempengaruhi pikiran ibunya sehingga sang ibu bersi keras ingin menamai sang anak dengan nama Wings.

"kau sudah melamar berapa kali tahun ini?"  
"kufikir sudah 12 kali pak"  
"kenapa kau gagal dalam setiap interview"  
"saya tidak tahu kesalahan saya terletak dimana"  
"kau bisa bekerja dengan gigih?"  
"tentu saja bisa pak"  
"bisa bekerja secara tim atau individu?"  
"saya bisa pak"  
"bisa bekerja di lapangan?"  
"bisa pak"  
"kau yakin? Kulitmu sangat putih dah mulus, seperti orang yang tak pernah bekerja keras"  
"ah... itu...itu turunan pak, setiap saya kepanasan kulit saya memerah dan akan putih kembali dengan sendirinya"

Bohong, dia berbohong. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mau bekerja lapangan, dia sangat alergi dengan sinar matahari, sebisa mungkin dia menghindari cahaya matahari, bukan karna ada penyakit namun dia selalu merasa risih ketika kulitnya menghitam karna sinar matahari.

"ini pertanyaan terakhir dan sangat penting, apa kah kau bisa berbasa inggris?"

"kenapa terdiam? Kau tidak bisa berbahasa inggris?"  
"a..aku bisa pak, tentu bisa"

Sungguh interview kali ini penuh dengan kebohongan, fikiran negatif mulai menghampirinya, ancaman ayahnya mulai memenuhi otak. Rasa pesimis untuk bisa di terima di perusahan ini hanya 0.0001% pikirnya.

"oke kita buktikan jika kau bisa berbahasa inggris"

Dia hanya menganggukan kepala pelan, hatinya ingin berkata tidak namun dia sudah terlanjur berbohong. Dia mulai memperhatikan wanita barat itu berbicara, membalas sebisanya, Wings hanya bisa menjawab _'yes' 'no' 'sure' 'agree'_ dan entah bahasa alien apa yang ia gunakan untuk bisa berdialog dengan wanita barat itu, para direktur yang duduk di hadapan Wings hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban yang di berikan olehnya.

"baik Wings, setelah kami pertimbangkan..."  
"selamat..."

.

.

.

"anda harus melamar kerja di perusahaan lain, karna kami memerlukan orang yang pandai dalam berbahasa inggris"

Sungguh sudah tamat riwayatnya, langkah yang tadinya penuh semangat kini berubah menjadi sangat tidak ada energi, seperti dunia ini sudah kiamat. Dia harus pasrah di nikahkan dengan pria yang di calonkan ayahnya untuknya. Untuk apa dia bersusah payah mendapat gelar sarjananya jika berakhir dengan perjodohan yang bodoh ini.

Tamat sudah, jadwal perjodohannya sudah di racik dengan baik oleh ayahnya, Wings sudah tidak dapat berkutik lagi, sungguh hatinya sangat berat menerima perjodohan ini.

Hari ini Wings di dandani dengan rapih oleh ibunya, di pakaikannya gaun selutut berwarna pink peach dengan pita yang mengiasi pinggangnya menambah keanggunannya, rambut hitamnya di gulung layaknya barbie yang memiliki leher jenjang, di kenakannya kalung yang sepadan dengan bajunya, sangat berat melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil untuk menghadiri perjodohan ini, ayahnya bilang pertemuan ini bertempat di suatu hotel ternama di kota Seoul yang teletak di samping pantai.

"kau sangat cantik hari ini sayang, tidak usah khawatir ayahmu menjodohkanmu dengan orang yang sangat tepat, dan mamah pun setuju dengan pilihan ayahmu"

Wings hanya tersenyum paksa mendengar ucapan ibunya itu, fikirannya buntu.

Wings berjalan di tengah red carpet, di bukakannya pintu hotel oleh para petugas dengan ramah, menyambut kedatangan Wings di sana. Di arahkannya ke meja makan yang sudah di pesan khusus untuknya, meja itu sangat terlihat manis, dekorasinya sangat pas seperti seleranya, namun tetap saja itu tak menggugah hatinya.

"tunggu sebentar Nona, calon suami mu sebentar lagi datang" ucap salah seorang pelayan yang menyuguhkan minuman segar di atas meja lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

"calon suami? Apanya calon suami? Aku tak sudi di jodohkan seperti ini, di jodohkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kukenali, bagaimana jika dia baik hanya di depan ayah dan ibu? Bagaimana jika ada kasus KDRT di dalam rumah tanggaku kelak, bagaimana jika dia tidak mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya, bagaimana-"

"makanannya sudah matang Nona"

Ucapan Wings terhenti ketika melihat pelayan yang membawakan makanan untuknya, mata Wings terbelalak dengan ketampanan pelayan itu, seperti pangeran yang keluar dari komik dongeng, pelayan itu memiliki mata yang bulat, hidung yang mancung, potur tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, kulitnya yang putih bersih serta tatanan rambutnya yang rapih menambah ketampanan pria itu.

"ah...taruh saja di atas meja"  
"baiklah Nona"  
"tunggu, apa kau mendengarkan omelanku tadi?"  
"sedikit"  
"to...tolong lupakan, jangan beritahu calon suami ku nanti. Aku takut jika dia tersinggung"

Pelayan itu hanya memberikan senyuman manis di wajahnya, membuat Wings jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama, namun dia berpikir kembali, dia hanya seorang pelayan, Wings tidak mungkin menyukai seorang pelayan, ayahnya sudah menjodohkannya dengan seorang pria yang sukses, bukan seorang pelayan seperti dirinya.

"baik, kembalilah kepekerjaanmu. Kau pasti memiliki banyak tanggung jawab"  
"siapa Nona? Aku?"  
"tentu kau, aku berbicara kepada siapa lagi selain kau"

Dia kembali terseyum, menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Wings seorang diri. Detik terus berjalan hingga berganti menit, sampai menitpun berganti menjadi Jam, sudah 3 jam lebih Wings menunggunya di sana, dia sudah sangat bosan menunggu calon suaminya datang, raut wajahnya sudah sangat berantakan, makanan yang di sajikan 3 jam lalu sudah habis di santapnya, Wings sudah 3 kali memesan minuman dan ice cream untuk menemaninya menunggu sang calon suami yang tak kunjung datang.

Kesabaran Wings sudah habis sekarang, rasa marah mulai menguasai dirinya. Di cabutnya ikatan rambut yang sedari tadi menghiasi kepalalanya hingga rambut hitamnya terurai kembali, berjalan dengan kesal menuju kamar mandi, berganti pakaian yang nyaman untuknya, menghapus makeupa yang sudah 3 jam menempel di wajahnya, mengganti wedgesnya dengan sneakers. Dia kembali berjalan menuju meja meninggalkan pesan di sana yang berisikan.

"kau sudah menyia-nyiakan wanita yang rela menunggumu, tolong jangan hubungi aku dan keluargaku lagi. Carilah wanita yang mau menunggumu berjam-jam.

tertanda

Wings"

Wings meninggalkan meja itu, berjalan menuju pantai dengan di iringi matahari sore yang indah menambah keindahan pantai ini, dibukanya sneakers yang ia gunakan agar dia bisa merasakan renyahnya pasir pantai, Wings berjalan menyelusuri pantai merasakan angin yang membelai rambutnya halus yang menghilangkan rasa kesal yang menempel pada dirinya, hingga dia duduk di atas tumpukan pasir, menghadap ke laut bebas dengan pemandangan sunset yang indah.

Pundak Wings ada yang mencolek, Wings menengok ke arah datangnya colekan itu.  
"kau?" mata Wings tak bisa berkedip mendapati pelayan tadi yang menyajikan makanan untuknya. Dia hanya memberikan senyumannya lagi, membuat Wings merasa meleleh tak berbentuk.

"apakah aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu Nona?" pria itu bertanya sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di samping Wings  
"di...disini?" tanya Wings ragu, pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepala.  
"jika tidak boleh tak apa, aku akan pergi kembali"  
"ah! Tidak tidak, kau boleh duduk di sini. Duduklah dengan tenang" Wings menarik tangan pria itu agar dia duduk di sampingnya. Suasana sunyi sekarang rasa kaku mulai menyelimuti mereka, keduanya haya terdiam memandangi lukisan Tuhan yang indah di iringi angin pantai yang menyejukan hati.

"kau tidak bekerja? Atau sudah pulang?" Wings memberanikan diri membuka percakapan  
"sudah pulang" ucapnya tanpa menengok ke arah Wings  
"oooh" jawab Wings singkat  
"apa suasana hatimu sudah membaik?" pria itu berbalik bertanya  
"sudah... kau tahu dari mana suasana hatiku sedang buruk?"  
"aku membaca catatanmu yang kau tinggalkan di atas meja tadi"  
"apa? Kau tidak sopan sekali!"  
"surat itu untuk calon suamimu kan Nona?"  
"tadinya dia calon suamiku, karna dia telah mengecewakanku dia bukan calon suamiku lagi"  
"bukankah ada kesalah pahaman antara calon suamimu dan kau Nona?"  
"kesalah pahaman? Tidak, ayahku memberi tahu jika hari ini kita akan bertemu tepat jam 2 siang, dan kau tahu? Dia membuatku menunggu" Wings dengan kesal menceritakannya pada pria itu, pria itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi apa yang Wings ucapkan.

"kita belum berkenalan, siapa namamu?" Wings mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut hangat oleh pria itu  
"panggil saja Kyungsoo Nona"  
"jangan panggil aku Nona, panggil aku Wings mengerti?" pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda dia mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh Wings.

"kau memiliki stlye yang bagus dan bermerek, apakah gajih di sini sangat besar sebagai seorang pelayan?"  
"siapa yang seorang pelayan?"  
"kau, tadi kau kan yang memberikan makanan untukku?"  
"aku seorang koki handal No... Wings maksudku"  
"oh jadi kau seorang koki, jika aku nilai masakanmu tadi dari 0-10 aku akan memberikan nilai 9"  
"hanya 9?"  
"tentu, karna yang memiliki nilai sempurna dalam memasak itu hanya ada satu orang dalam hidupku"  
"siapa?"  
"ibuku"

Pria tampan itu kembali tersenyum, lagi-lagi senyumannya membuat Wings tak tentu arah, mereka menghabiskan waktu berbincang, bercanda dan tertawa bersama sampai larut malam dan dinginnya angin pantai membuat Wings mendekap tubuhnya erat. Kyungsoo yang mengenakan sweater hangat tak tega melihat wanita di sampingnya menghadapi dinginnya angin pantai, segera dia membuka sweater yang di kenakannya, dan memakaikannya kepada Wings.

"sweater ini hangat, terima kasih Kyungsoo. Tapi apakah ini tak apa?"  
"apanya yang tak apa?"  
"sweatermu ku gunakan"  
"tak apa, gunakan semaumu"  
"apa ini tak mengganggu?"  
"siapa yang merasa terganggung?"  
"pacarmu"

Dia tertawa lebar sekarang

"aku tidak memiliki seorang kekasih"  
"syukurlah"  
"hmm?"  
"ah, tidak tidak... tidak apa-apa"  
"aku tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, tetapi aku sudah di jodohkan dengan seorang wanita cantik"  
"ah... seperti itu" rasa kecewa keluar dari raut wajah Wings, rasa kesal yang sudah menghilang kembali muncul menyelimbutinya, tanpa sadar dia bangkit dari duduknya berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan pria yang memiliki mata bulat itu.

"Wings, tunggu biar aku mengantarmu kerumah"

Wings membalikan badannya, memandang tajam pria itu. Rasa suka yang di rasakan Wings sedikit luntur ketika mengetahui Kyungsoo sudah memiliki calon istri.

"aku pulang sendiri saja"  
"tapi ini sudah malam"  
"aku bisa naik taxi"  
"tidak ada taxi di sini"  
"kalau begitu aku naik angkutan umum"  
"tidak ada angkutan umum di sini"

Wings memutar otak, jika tak ada taxi atau angkutan umum dia tidak bisa pulang. Satu satunya cara agar dia bisa pulang adalah menelephon ayahnya, namun nasib sial sedang menimpahnya hari ini, handphone yang di gunakan Wings mati, sama sekali tak bisa di nyalakan, dia lupa jika handphonenya sudah ia gunakan untuk bermain games sambil menunggu calon suaminya datang.

"baiklah! Kau boleh mengantarku pulang" ucap Wings terpaksa, Kyungsoo merasa menang sekarang karna bisa mengantarkan wanita manis itu pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya.

"ini mobil siapa? Kau mau mengantarkanku dengan mobil kantor? Pekerja macam apa kau yang menggunakan mobil kantor sembarangan, jika kau ketahuan kau akan segera di pecat"  
"sudah masuk saja, ini sudah sangat malam"

Wings tak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo berani menggunakan mobil mewah milik hotel ini, dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, di dalam mobil Wings hanya diam, walaupun Kyungsoo mengajaknya berdialog tetapi Wings hanya terdiam, di fikirannya sekarang hanya ada rasa kecewa karna Kyungsoo sudah memiliki calon istri. Di sisi lain Wings merasa aneh bagaimana bisa dia menyukai seorang pria yang hanya bekerja sebagai koki.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Wings sekarang, dia langsung segera turun dari mobil mewah itu, menghampiri gerbang dan menekan tombol bel yang sudah tersedia di sana. Terlihat dari jauh ayahnya menghampiri gerbang dan membukakannya untuk putri sematawayangnya itu, dia membalikkan badan dan berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo karna sudah mengantarkannya pulang. Tanpa aba-aba Wings meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan ayahnya di depan, Wings tertawa bahagia karna ayahnya dan Kyungsoo sedang bercakap-cakap sekarang.

"rasakan Kyungsoo, kau pasti di marahi oleh ayah karna mengetahui anaknya di antar oleh seorang koki dan menggenakan mobil hotel untuk mengantarkanku pulang" ucap Wings dalam hati.

Satu minggupun berlalu, Wings tidak pernah meninggalkan kamarnya semenjak kejadian itu. Walaupun sang ibu memaksanya keluar Wings tetap tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidur yang nyamannya itu, jadwal perjodohannya sudah hancur berantakan olehnya, terdengar raungan amuk ayahnya dari luar kamar Wings karna merasa kesal perjodohan ini tidak berjalan dengan sempurna, ayahnya hampir saja kehilangan teman rekan kerja bisnisnya karna ulah bodoh Wings, sebenarnya Wings sangat ingin keluar dari persembunyiannya, namun bukan untuk menemui sang calon suami, tetapi dia ingin keluar hanya untuk bertemu dengan sang koki tampan itu, yang ia temui satu minggu lalu di hotel mewah tempat pertemuan Wings dan calon suaminya.

Fikiran nakal mulai keluar dari otaknya, dia mengendap keluar kamarnya menuju pintu gerbang belakang, mengambil secara diam diam kunci motor vespa yang berwarna hijau muda itu, mengendarainya dengan kecepatan maksimal hingga Wings harus mensipitkan matanya untuk melawan kencangnya angin yang berhembus dari depan, rambutnya yang terurai berterbangan tak tentu arah.

Entah Jin apa yang membawanya ke Hotel tempat pertemuan Wings dan calon suaminya satu minggu lalu, hati Wings ada yang mengganjal, dia sangat ingin bertemu koki yang memiliki mata bulat itu, rasa kesalnya dahulu karna mengetahui Kyungsoo sudah memliki seorang calon istri kini berubah menjadi rasa rindu yang teramat sangat besar dan tidak bisa tertampung lagi, Wings masuk hotel melalui pintu belakang, supaya para pelayan yang menjaga pintu depan tak mengetahui bahwa Wings tengah berada di sini, langkah Wings sangat cepat melangkah menuju dapur Hotel yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ruang VIP tempat para pejabat tinggi berkumpul.

Dibukanya pintu dapur dengan perlahan, di dapatinya para koki yang sedang bergulat dengan masakannya, berlomba-lomba menyajikan makanan yang terbaik hanya untuk mendapat sepatah dua patah pujian dari para tamu, Wings mengarahkan pandangannya untuk mencari Kyungsoo, namun dia tidak mendapatinya di sana.

"permisi Nona"  
"astaga!"

Wings terkejut ketika ada yang memanggilnya, terlihat wanita manis dengan pakaian koki menyapanya.

"sedang apa anda di sini? Tu..tunggu"

Wanita itu mulai menerawang seperti mengenali wajah Wings.

"kau Nona Wings benarkan? Anak dari keluarga Lee?"

Wings segera menutup mulut wanita manis itu rapat-rapat.

"ssst! Diam lah, jangan berisik jika ada yang mengetahui aku ada di sini aku bisa di seret keruang pernikahan"  
"bukankah pernikahanmu harusnya berlangsung 2 hari yang lalu?"  
"bagaimana kamu tahu?"  
"gosip sangat mudah menyebar Nona"  
"baiklah lupakan soal pernikahanku, kau tahu di mana Kyungsoo? Dia koki di sini juga"  
"yang Nona maksud tuan Kyungsoo?"  
"iya Kyungsoo"  
"dia ada di ruang kepala koki"

Wings baru mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang kepala koki di sini, dia fikir Kyungsoo hanya sekedar koki biasa.

"lalu dimana ruang kepala koki itu?"  
"di belakang gedung ini, dari sini Nona berjalan lurus setelah menemukan pohon cemara lalu Nona belok ke arah kanan"  
"ok, terima kasih. Dan ingat jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa jika aku ada di sini mengerti?"  
"baik Nona"

Wings segera meninggalkan dapur, bergegas menuju ruang kepala koki. Wings berjalan dengan sangat cepat sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan topi yang ia gunakan.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Ketukan mulai di berikan Wings di depan pintu setelah dia menemukan ruang kepala koki.

"hei Kyungsoo, kau di sana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Kyungsoo, kau ada di dalam atau tidak?"

Masih belum ada jawaban, dia menyenderkan punggungnya tepat di tengah-tengah pintu kayu yang tertutup, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karna kesal. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka tanpa aba-aba, membuat punggung Wings menjadi tak memiliki sandaran lagi, Wings kehilangan ke seimbangan dan akan terjatuh ke arah belakang, tangan kuat Kyungsoo menyangga dengan sigap punggung Wings yang akan terjatuh, tangan satunya lagi menggenggam pinggang Wings kuat, wajah mereka berhadapan, memandang satu sama lain, fikiran Wings hanya ada Kyungsoo, di penuhi oleh Kyungsoo si pria koki yang memiliki mata bulat.

Mereka mulai tersadar setelah beberapa detik saling bertatapan, Kyungsoo membantu Wings menegakkan badannya. Mereka mulai mengatur nafasnya masing-masing wajah mereka sama sama merona, saling menundukan kepala dengan malu mengingat kejadian tadi.

"maaf, ta..tadi aku sedang menyelesaikan tugasku"

Kyungsoo membuka dialog

"tak apa"

Ucap Wings tak karuan, badannya bergetar hebat tak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti sinetron antara Wings dan Kyungsoo.

"sebaiknya kita masuk"

Kyungsoo mengajak Wings memasuki ruangannya, terlihat ruangan yang sangat rapih, buku-buku tertata cantik di lemari kaca, banyak tropy penghargaan di atas meja kerjanya, beberapa lukisan abstrak menempel di dinding, menambah nilai tata ruang ini, ruangannya yang sejuk tanpa bantuan AC karna kebetulan ruangannya ini terletak di sebelah pantai, hingga angin paintai bisa keluar masuk mengisi udara di ruangan ini.

"Presiden Kyungsoo?"

Wings membaca papan nama yang terpampang jelas di atas meja kerjanya.

"ah...tidak usah di hiraukan, ini bukan apa-apa"  
"kau... yang memiliki Hotel ini?"  
"lupakan, lupakan. Kau ada perlu apa jauh-jauh kemari?"  
"ah.. itu..sebenarnya..."

Wajah Wings kembali memerah, dia tidak bisa berbicara jujur bahwa dia kemari hanya untuk menemui sang pujaan hatinya, sebenarnya perasaan Wings sangat merasa bersalah karna mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sudah memiliki calon istri.

"aku... hanya suntuk di rumah, iya benar hanya suntuk. Jadi aku kemari untuk menghibur diri"

Wings adalah pembohong yang buruk, kebohongannya bisa tercium oleh Kyungsoo.

"baiklah jika kau kesini untuk menghibur diri, bagamana jika kita ke mall yang ada di lantai 4?"

Benar sekali, selain tempat ini di gunakan untuk hotel di sini juga terdapat fasilitas pendukung, seperti mall, gym, bioskop, toko buku, supermarket dan fasilitas pendukung lainnya.

"ah iya kau benar, tapi aku ke sini tidak membawa uang sepeserpun. Aku lupa tidak membawanya bersama ku"  
"hari ini aku yang traktir"  
"sungguh?"  
"iya"

Masa-masa yang menyenangkan untuk Wings dan Kyungsoo di mulai, hampir setiap hari Wings mengendap meninggalkan rumah hanya untuk menemui Kyungsoo, mereka mulai dekat sekarang, Wings mulai melupakan tentang perjodohan itu, dia tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, yang hanya Wings mau adalah Kyungsoo. Wings tidak memperdulikan lagi kedudukan Kyungsoo, dia sekarang hanya memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

Hari itu Kyungsoo terbebas dari pekerjaannya, ia mengundang Wings untuk datang ke apartemennya yang tak berada jauh dari Hotel, Wings sengaja berdandan rapih dan cantik agar dia terlihat manis di hadapan Kyungsoo. Jantung WIngs berdetak sangat cepat karna baru kali ini dia di undang oleh seorang pria dan pria itu adalah pria yang amat dia suka.

'TING NONG'

Suara bel di bunyikan olehnya, tak lama kemudian di bukakan pintu untuknya. Wings mendapati Kyungsoo yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos santai berwarna biru tua dengan nomer 12 di dada kanannya.

"hallo Wings, kau... sangat cantik"

Kyungsoo melihat Wings dari arah atas sampai bawah

"apakah ada yang spesial hari ini sampai kau berdandan cantik?"  
"ti...tidak, aku hanya..."  
"ayo masuk"

Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan perkataan Wings karna dia tau dia sedang berbohong. Ruangan Kyungsoo sangat rapih, sama seperti ruangan kantornya, dia adalah penyedot debu yang handal.

"ruangan ini kau yang menatanya sendiri?"  
"tentu"  
"wow, kau sangat hebat membersihkan ruangan"  
"tentu" dia tersenyum bangga.

Wings duduk di sofa yang menghadap televisi, menyelonjorkan kakinya karna harus berjalan jauh menggunakan sepatu yang memiliki hils.

"kau mau memasak denganku?"  
"tapi aku tidak pandai memasak"  
"tidak apa, akan ku ajarkan"

Wings melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, mengambil pisau kecil yang ada di sana dan memulai memotong-motong wortel. seketika terdengar tertawa yang sangat kencang, Kyungsoo tak percaya bahwa Wings benar-benar tak pandai dalam urusan dapur, dia memegangi potongan wortel yang telah wings buat, potongan wortel itu tak karuan, ada yang besar ada yang kecil, ada yang menyerong dan ada yang patah. Wajah Wings menahan malu, wajahnya tertunduk.

"hei, tak apa. Biar aku ajarkan"

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju belakang punggung Wings, kini posisi Wings tepat berada di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memegang tangan kanan dan kirinya dengan lembut, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Wings, posisi ini sudah Wings bayangkan dari dahulu. Memasak di dapur dengan sang kekasih membuat hati Wings sangat penuh dengan bunga kebahagiaan.

"peganglah wortel sperti ini, lalu pisaunya seperti ini. Potong dari ujung wortolnya dahulu, iris tipis jangan potong dengan kencang, memasak itu harus menggunakan perasaan agar hasilnya akan sedap"

Wings hanya terdiam, fikirannya sudah melayang-layang entah kemana, rasa senang sedang mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"ayo coba ulang yang ku ajarkan tadi"

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Wings, bergeser kesebelah kanan agar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang di kerjakan oleh Wings.

"ah...apa? apa kau bilang barusan?"  
"ulang yang ku ajarkan tadi"

Wings berfikir keras, dia sama sekali tak memerhatikan apa yang di jelaskan oleh Kyungsoo tadi, dia hanya memikirkan hal-hal yang indah antar dia dan Kyungsoo.

'apa yang kau fikirkan Wings, ayo fokus! Jangan membuat malu dirimu sendiri di hadapannya' batin Wings berkata.

Wings mulai menarik nafas panjang, berusaha untuk tenang dan fokus.

'baiklah tenang Wings, kau bisa. Ini sangat mudah, kau hanya perlu mengirisnya dengan rapih'

Irisan pertama berhasil

'kau berhasil Wings, lihat kau bisa kan? Ayo lakukan ini sampai akhir, hanya memotong. Ini sangat mudah'

Wings terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Potongan Wings berhasil sampai potongan kelima sampai akhirnya kecerobahan Wings tak bisa di sembunyikan, pisau yang seharusnya mengiris wortel kini tengah mengiris jari telunjuknya yang lentik, menyisakan rasa pedih di sana. Selaput darah robek oleh pisau yang tajam, hingga darah berhasil menerobos keluar dari dalam kulitnya, wortel yang tadinya bersih kini di banjiri oleh darahnya sendiri, Kyungsoo sangat panik melihat tangan Wings yang terlukan, segera di tarik tangan Wings menuju washtafel untuk membersihkan sisa darah yang masih keluar dari jari telunjuk Wings, di arahkannya menuju ruang tamu.

"duduk di sini, akan aku ambilkan obat"

Kyungsoo segera berlari mengambil kotak obat yang tersedia di kamarnya, kembali kehadapan Wings dengan cemas, di keluarkannya botol obat merah dan plaster, di tuangkannya obat merah itu di atas kapas dengan hati hati, di oleskannya di permukaan kulit Wings yang terluka, Wings menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih yang di rasakannya di sekitar telunjuk, di lingkarkannya plaster dengan gambar pinguin yang lucu.

"ok, sudah selesai. Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo  
Wings hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri

"berhati-hatilah ok? Aku tak suka melihat orang yang aku sayang terluka"  
"apa? Apa kau bilang?"  
"tadi ku bilang apa?"  
"yang barusan kau katakan"  
"apa?"  
"Kyunsoooo" Wings memanggil namanya dengan manja, membuat hati Kyungsoo bergetar hebat.

"lain kali berhati-hatilah, oke"  
Dia memegang kedua pipi Wings mengelus pipinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya dengan halus. Wajah Wings memanas, seperti suhu ruangan ini naik drastis, Kyungsoo sedang memandanginya sekarang Wings bisa melihat wajang Kyungsoo dengan jelas tanpa hambatan, mereka saling memberika senyuman terbaiknya.

"kau mau menunggu ku memasak?"  
"tidak, aku mau membantumu"  
"jika kau terluka lagi bagaimana?"  
"tidak akan, aku janji"  
"baiklah anak manis, ayo ikut ke dapur"

Pria itu mengacak rambut Wings dengan penuh kasih sayang, menggandeng tangannya dengan lembut, menuntunnya agar dia tak jauh-jauh dari pria itu. Suara candaan memenuhi ruangan ini, mereka sangat menikmati masa-masa ini, tertawa bersana, bercanda, berbagi, semua mereka lakukan di sini. Sampai makanan sudah matang, Kyungsoo menyajikan masakannya dengan tataan yang sangat rapi, Wings hanya membantu menyiapkan piring dan alat makan.

Pria itu sengaja menggeser tempat duduknya agar bersebelahan dengan Wings, mereka menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, saling berbagi suapan satu sama lain, waktu makan besar sudah habis, Kyungsoo membawakan 4 buah cupcakes dari dalam lemari esnya, di atas cupcakes itu di oleskan ice cream berbagai rasa, Wings mengambil cupcakes dengan ice cream coklat dan Kyungsoo mengambil cupcakes dengan ice cream vanila, mereka sedang duduk di sofa yang telah di panjangkan, punggung Kyungsoo disandarkan di sofa dengan kaki yang terselonjor lurus, Wings menopangkan kepalanya di dada Kyungsoo yang bidang, memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan, tangan kanan Wings masih memegang cupcakes yang belum habis.

Kyungsoo menunjuk sudut bibirnya, Wings tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Kyungsoo.

"ini" Kyungsoo kembali menunjuk ujung kiri bibirnya, Wings tetap tidak mengerti apa yang di maksudnya, 'apakah dia meminta ciuman di bibir?' fikir Wings nakal. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wings, sedikit demi sedikit mulutnya hampir mengenai mulut Wings, di tempelkannya bibir Kyungsoo tepat di bibir pojok Wings, bibirnya mengecup halus bibir ujung Wings. Lalu Kyungsoo memundurkan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"ada ice cream coklat yang menempel di ujung bibir kirimu"

Suhu Wings memanas, wajahnya terasa panas, sungguh jantungnya berdetak dengan hebat, tangan kanannya menyentuh unjung bibir sebelah kirinya, tak habis fikir dirinya baru saja di cium oleh orang yang iya sayang, 'ciuman pertamaku' ucap Wings dalam benaknya.

"aku... mencintaiumu Wings, apakau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

Wings mengangguk, Wings sangat mencintainya sepenuh hati. Ia tidak berdiat sedikitpun meninggalkan pujaan hatinya itu, kini Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Wings lembut, memeluknya penuh kasih sayang, mengecup puncak kepalanya, menikmati waktu berdua bersama.

"Besok kau harus bersiap-siap Wings"  
"memang besok ada acara apa yah?"  
"besok adalah hari pertunanganmu"  
"apa?! Hari pertunanganku bukannya sudah di batalkan?"  
"tidak, ayah membuat jadwal baru untuk pertunanganmu"  
"tidak ayah, Wings tidak mau di jodohkan! Wings sudah memiliki seseorang yang Wings sayang"  
"kau tidak boleh menikah selain yang di pilihkan ayah untukmu"  
"Wings tidak mau yah"  
"kau harus!"

"bersiaplah untuk esok, besok kita ke acara pertunanganmu"

Hati Wings remuk seketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya itu, ayahnya sama sekali tak mau menerima ucapan anaknya, ini sungguh tidak adil baginya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya, membanting pintu sekeras kerasnya, menutup semua gordeng yang ada di kamarnya, Wings menarik selimbut, menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis terisak-isak mengingat nasibnya yang akan berakhir bertunangan dengan orang yang sama sekali dia tidak tau siapa, yang dia mau hanyalah Kyungsoo, hanya Kyungsoo yang dia mau untuk di jadikan suaminya, matanya tak henti-henti menjatuhkan tetesan air, bantalnya sudah basah menampung derasnya air yang keluar dari matanya.

Esokpun tiba, Wings masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dari luar ayahnya sudah memanggil dengan kencang, namun tak ada sautan di sana, ibunya sekarang yang membujuknya untuk keluar, akhirnya Wings keluar dengan bujukan ibunya, Wings memeluk sang ibu dengan erat, menangis tersedu-sedu, dia sangat tidak ingin perjodohan ini berlangsung, sang ibu tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk putri semata wayangnya itu.

Keluarga Lee sudah sampai di tempat acara pertunangan, mereka bertiga turun dari mobil Limousine berwarna putih, berjalan menuju pintu utama, tanpa perintah sang para pelayan segera membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Wings ingin pergi melarikan diri, namun dia tidak tega kepada sang ayah jika bila ia melarikan diri sang ayah pasti akan benar-benar kehilangan rekan kerjanya dan akan mendapatkan kerugian besar, sudah cukup beban yang di tanggung ayahnya karenanya.

Wings dengan pasrah berjalan menuju bangunan utama sembari menggandeng erat lengan sang ibu, benar-benar perasaan Wings sudah berpecah belah, impiannya ingin menikah dengan Kyungsoo sudah roboh, calon suaminya kini sudah ada di depan mata, dan impian Wings tak mungkin bisa tercapai.

Alunan musik indah nan merdu menyambut kedatangan keluarga Lee, sudah banyak orang-orang penting berada di sana, semuanya mengucapkan kata selamat atas pertunangan Wings, kedua orang tua calon suaminya berjalan mendekat menghampiri keluarga Lee, memberi salam sapa dan selamat untuk pertunangan kedua anaknya.

Acara pertunangan di mulai, Wings melihat sudah ada calon suaminya di depan sana yang menghadap ke arah belakang sehingga hanya punggungnya saja yang terlihat, di desaknya Wings agar segera maju kedepan, kaki Wings sungguh berat untuk di langkahkan, namun tak ada jalan lain selain menurut kepada ucapan sang Ayah.

Punggung pria itu semakin terlihat jelas di hadapannya, dia sangat berharap Kyungsoo yang berada di posisi itu, namun sepertinya itu mustahil terjadi. Wings sudah di berada di belakang punggung pria itu, dia hanya terdiam menundukan kepalanya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wings, dengan ragu Wings menerima uluran tangannya, mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu.

"Kyunsoo"

Wings tak percaya pria yang di hadapannya adalah Kyungsoo pria yang sangat iya sayangi, benar-benar ini seperti mimpi untuknya, Wings mengarahkan tangannya tepat di di pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, dia menghapus tetesan air mata yang terus keluar dari mata Wings.

"ini aku, Wings"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mendekap erat wanita pujaannya.

"kenapa bisa?" Wings bertanya tak percaya.  
"sudah kubilang kau ada kesalah pahaman"  
"maksudmu?"  
"ingat pertama kita bertemu?"  
"saat kau menghidangkan makanan untukku?"  
"iya, kau menyuruhku untu segera pergi untuk bekerja. Apa benar-benar aku terlihat sebagai seorang pelayan?"  
"tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau adalah calon suami ku?"  
"karna kau sudah menganggapku seorang pelayan jadi aku teruskan saja permainan ini, aku hanya ingin bermain-main kecil denganmu" tawaan kecil keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo  
"kau jahat! Lalu apakah kau merencanakan ini dengan ayahku?" Wings langsung menoleh kepada ayahnya, ayahnya hanya tersenyum puas karna berhasil menjahili putrinya.

"kau mudah sekali untuk di bodohi, tetaplah menjadi dirimu Wings"

Kyungsoo mengecup pelan kening Wings, melingkarkan cincin di jari manisnya pertanda Wings sudah menjadi milik Kyungsoo, Wings memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. Kini tangisannya berubah menjadi tangisan bahagia, mimpi Wings sudah terwujud untuk menjadi milik Kyungsoo seutuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
